The Irony of Loki's Revenge
by MistressFrostIron
Summary: Loki returns to Earth intending on getting revenge and fulfilling his plans to rule. However, once he crosses paths with the familiar mortal Tony Stark, he finds himself disturbed, while the reunion works out in Tony's favor. What will become of Loki and his precious plans?
1. Chapter 1

At the time, it didn't matter what was happening. All that mattered was the fact that things were happening that needed to be stopped. That was the first priority; stopping it all. No matter how confusing, mind blowing or seemingly impossible things were, it came second to stopping it all and bringing safety back to the city - and to the rest of the planet.  
What exactly didn't matter? ...Where to start?  
There were two Gods from a whole other realm, one which was trying to take over the realm known as Earth, and the other which was sworn to protect it. That was a lot to take in... Gods, other realms, magic, not being alone in the world... but, it didn't matter. It had to wait. What Tony had to focus on was stopping the God that wanted to rule the world.  
Being accompanied by a scientist that was known to turn into a ginormous green rage monster, and could easily rip everyone to pieces in a single second? ... Alright, well that wasn't as big of a worry to Tony - it was quite the topic, really. He was rather eager to see it. He only just had a little too much faith that Doctor Banner could learn to control himself.  
The weirdest Ali? Rogers. Everything he was, was defying science and logic. His strength came from a bottle - a bottle from Tony's own father. To Steve, it was just the other day that he saw Howard Stark, working hard during the war. He wakes up and suddenly seventy years go by and Howard isn't around anymore. All that was left was his son. Sure, it was pretty weird for Rogers, no doubt, but it was without doubt at least equally weird for Tony. Seeing a man, in the same mental and physical state that he was in seventy years ago when was dealing with Tony's father? Tony was seeing the exact same man that his father was... though, he didn't understand what the big deal was.  
Let's not forget the death of poor Coulson. That took a toll on Tony, hitting him hard - but he didn't have time to let that get to him. He had to focus on saving the city.  
Putting all of that aside, there was _still_ a lot to take in and deal with. For instance, the loon on the loose that was trying to take over the world, his army of aliens from outer space that were pouring out of the sky from a portal, and Tony's city being blown to bits.  
It was a lot, but Tony managed to push it all out of his mind long enough to do what needed to be done.  
Then it was over. Just like that. No explanation, no nothing. It was just over.  
Of course Tony had initially planned on talking about what had happened, and getting answers - especially from Thor, but he had to leave. Not that Tony wanted him to stay long enough for Loki to escape somehow, but even just five minutes with Thor would have been satisfying enough. The thought of having answers was what kept Tony going for so long. He thought that everything that didn't make sense could be explained to make sense. He thought it would all be okay.

Now, Tony had been having nightmares. What could solve that? Nothing.  
The... 'Avengers' had gone their separate ways until they needed to be rejoined, again. He couldn't talk to any of them to relate about what happened and try to make sense of it. Even if he could, he was sure that they didn't want to bring everything up and remember it all over again - especially purposely. Or maybe it was just Tony who didn't want that. Either way, discussing it with those who were there, was out of the question.  
Who else could he talk to? Pepper? No. She just said that it was over, all in the past now, it's done with and should be forgotten. Besides, they were on the rocks and their relationship was not headed in the best direction.  
A therapist, or psychiatrist? No, they wouldn't understand. Nobody would. Not even the civilians that were put in immediate danger could understand. Did they go inside one of those giant monsters? Did they go up in space (to who knows how many light years away?) and see the rest of these aliens - and their main ship? Were they threatened by a God himself? Thrown out of a window of their own home that was somewhere near almost one hundred stories high?  
A lot happened, and it all happened so fast. Tony's thoughts and memories were all mixed up; with parts missing because they weren't things he wanted to remember.  
What had happened was giving Tony major confusion and so many mixed feelings... he wasn't quite sure how to deal with them.

Screaming.  
Someone was suddenly screaming.  
Tony jumped, having been scared awake. It was him; he had been the one screaming. He didn't even remember going to bed.  
He took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before blowing it out, trying to calm himself. _It was just a dream_, he told himself. He knew it wasn't, though. He had a nightmare about what happened. He had been dreaming of dying. Dying in space, all alone. The only thing in sight was enemies that would have killed him if they were close enough. Dying... without even a final goodbye to the one he loved - Pepper. Sure, he would have died so that he could save an entire city and the rest of the world, but he didn't want to die. Not like that, anyways.  
As much as Tony didn't want it to be, it was reality. He couldn't try to pass it off as just a dream. It happened. There was just no denying it. He still couldn't accept it and move on, though. Not without knowing what and how everything happened, and if it could be prevented from happening again. For all Tony knew... he could end up back in space, and he could die there.  
He rolled over and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was just past four in the morning. As usual. He always seemed to wake up at the same time every night.  
Four in the morning... Tony didn't consider that to be too late or early to have a drink, especially after the dream he had. He got himself out of bed and made his way down to his bar, letting his alcoholic tendencies get the best of him. He grabbed a glass, poured himself a drink, and sat down on the couch in the dark room and stared into the distance.  
He was lonely.  
Pepper went to her parents' house since she and Tony were on the rocks. Tony's constant nightmares and mood swings were almost too much for Pepper and she needed time. She was constantly being inconvenience because of him and nothing she did seemed to help in the least.  
What could she have said now, anyways? She's said everything. All she could do now was listen to Tony and tell him it'd be okay.. but he didn't want to talk about it, and he knew it wouldn't be okay.  
Tony sighed, and began thinking about everything that happened, and if he'd ever be okay again, and how far away that might be.  
Somehow, being okay... just didn't seem like something that would ever happen.

**Meanwhile...**

"Father," Thor protested, stepping upon the steps before the great Odin. "Are you really going to banish him to the -"

"Yes!" Odin hissed before his son could finish. "Look at what he has done. Look at who he has become. Loki has become a great evil, and is too much of a threat to just lock up somewhere."  
"Is there not anywhere else; no other way?"  
"I am afraid not. If there were..."  
Thor bowed his head in defeat. "I understand," he accepted. As much as Thor wanted to try to suggest something, or come to an agreement of some sort, he knew he couldn't. Loki was mischievous. Thor knew as well as Odin that something would happen. Loki would do something. He'd escape. Maybe not in the first month, maybe not in the first year, but Loki would find a way. He wasn't known as the God of Mischief for no reason.  
As Thor retreated from the steps, he glanced up, just in time to meet his brother's gaze. Thor looked at him, in such a way that let his brother know how sorry he was that he couldn't help; how sorry he was for what happened, and that he couldn't protect his own little brother.  
Thor had tried to reason with Loki several times before, but he seemed to be too far beyond reason. Every time Thor had tried to help Loki, Loki ignored it all and ended up in more trouble than before. Thor knew that there was no hope for his brother anymore; he knew there was no way to change Loki back to who he used to be, but it was still difficult to accept.  
Loki stared back at Thor, but with a look of hatred and disgust. Why would Thor try to stick up for him and try to get something less than what he deserved? After everything Loki had done to him? They weren't even brothers. Loki didn't want Thor's help, or pity. Loki understood how things were. He brought it on himself, but he had a plan. He always had a plan.  
Loki's banishment? That wasn't bad. It didn't matter where he was being banished to, so long as he was anywhere but where he was; in Asgard, stuck being ruled by a liar and a thief.  
It was only natural that Loki thought Odin didn't want him around, anymore. Why would he? It was no longer about what Loki did, it was about Odin simply not liking Loki.  
Odin lied to Loki, for his entire life. Not only that - but he raised Loki as a lesser being to Thor. Thor was always put above Loki. Always. No matter if it were something as simple as a drawing. No matter how good Loki's was, or how bad Thor's was, Odin seemed to always pay a little more attention to Thor.  
What else was Loki to do in Asgard except to rot in some cell that wouldn't hold him? He didn't want to be there and he wasn't wanted there. Getting banished, was actually something Loki looked forward to.  
The utter most peace and quiet imaginable, away from Thor, Odin and Asgard. It seemed rather perfect.

As Odin began summoning his magic to banish Loki, Thor looked over at his brother once more, possibly, for the last time. He looked at what his brother had become, in such a short period of time.  
Thor was truly aching as he had to watch his father banish his own brother, and for eternity. With everything in him, he wished that there was something much simpler; possibly similar to the treatment Thor got. Stripping Loki of his powers and sending him to an area surrounded by harmless mortals sounded like a half decent idea. With no powers at all, Loki couldn't do much harm... right?  
Was it possible for Loki to ever be harmless, again? To Thor, Loki was still that little child that wanted to grow up and be king, just as bad as Thor did. Thor had remembered playing together, laughing together, pulling pranks and joking together, doing stupid things and getting in trouble together, learning together. Thor simply remembered everything as they grew up together, as brothers. He had always considered Loki to be his equal. He tried to get him to understand that... but Loki was the one thinking of himself so much less than Thor, he had assumed Thor felt the same as him and their father. To Thor... no matter who Loki's parents were, or what he did, they would always be brothers.  
A portal suddenly appeared before Loki. He went to step inside, but Odin grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Loki. Son."  
Loki tried to object to himself being Odin's son, but his mouth had been sewn shut, so he simply had to settle for shooting Odin the most disgraceful look of disgust he could manage. Odin was, indeed, in no position to call Loki his son. After what he had just done? Forcing Thor to sew his own brother's lips shut? What kind of father would do that? ... One that felt nothing but hatred towards his 'son.'  
However, Odin thought that, by giving Loki such a horrid punishment, having his lips sewn shut by his brother, he'd realize how horrible his actions were, and how speaking lies only made things worse. That, however, did not work. Odin only added to the anger and hatred Loki felt, making him more of a threat.  
"I am very disappointed in you and the choices you have made," Odin continued. "I hope that one day you realize what you have done and why it is wrong. You are deserving of the punishment I am giving you. I do not know if this will teach you anything, but I hope that leaving you alone with nothing but your thoughts will do you good. Even if it is too late to fix, you must realize what you have done to yourself and everyone around you." Odin stared at Loki for a brief moment, one last time, before pushing him into the portal, sending him off to the Isle of Silence.  
When Loki was teleported to his new home, where he had been banished for eternity, the first thing he did was fall on the hard, colourless ground. His powers had been stripped of him. It was overwhelming. He had never felt so weak. For as long as he was banished, Loki Laufeyson was a mortal. A pathetic, powerless, mere mortal, and absolutely nothing more. It truly was the worst feeling ever.  
He rolled over on his back, and wiggled his hands out of his handcuffs. He threw them, but his weak, mortal hands were only able to toss them few small feet.  
If he were able to, he would have cursed Odin's name for what he had done, but even if his lips hadn't been sewn shut, he was in the Isle of Silence. Silence. There was absolutely no noise, whatsoever. Nothing but complete and utter silence.  
What a dreadful place. No sound, no colour. Nothing for him to entertain himself with... Not that he'd need much entertaining. He wouldn't be stuck in such a dull place for very long.  
Loki smiled on the inside, keeping his face straight, as it would hurt too much to move his lips, even the slightest. The first part of his plan was complete. The rest would soon start unravelling.  
He got himself up to his feet, and slowly made his way over to a large rock, where he sat down.  
All there was left to do, was wait. Oh, how Loki hated waiting. Everyone knew that, too, so he knew he wouldn't have to wait for very long. Only a fool would keep the God of Mischief waiting.  
As time began passing and Loki was still alone, he sat upon a large rock, and rested his elbow on his knee, and his forehead in his hand. He should not have been stuck on such an isle for so long that he would become bored. Surely, he would save the wrath he felt, for whom was deserving of it.

Suddenly, a light appeared. It was faint, but slowly grew, until it was a full portal, with colour on the other side. It was exactly what Loki had been waiting for. The Enchantress stepped out of the portal and looked around the dark, gloomy isle. She simply shook her head in disapproval, and waved Loki over to return through the portal with her.

Loki rose from his rock, and stared at the Enchantress. Though he couldn't smile, the happiness and approval could clearly be seen in his eyes. He walked over to the Enchantress, and stepped through the portal with her.  
He was suddenly surrounded with colour, noises of all sorts, and he could feel his power returning to him. Though is was returning slowly, he was getting his power back nonetheless, and that was the most overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling he had ever experienced. After feeling the weakest he had ever felt before, he was gradually feeling stronger than ever, and he loved it.  
The first thing he did? Heal his mouth as much as he could, of course. Loki Laufeyson was not okay with having his lips sewn shut. He had far too many things of great importance to say. Unfortunately, with the little bit of power he had that was returned to him, he could only undo the sewing that Thor that done. He would have to fix the rest as his power finished returning.  
He turned to the Enchantress and grinned. He grinned the sort of grin that only one as mischievous as him could pull off. Just by his smile, the Enchantress could tell that Loki was thankful (which was good, because Loki wasn't one for thanking), and he had a plan that he knew was going to work. The confidence in his grin was unparalleled.  
"Come," Loki spoke to the Enchantress, keeping his grin plastered upon his face. "Let us pay a visit to Midgard."  
"Let's," the Enchantress agreed, with a grin almost as evil as Loki's.  
Loki joined his newly re-possessed power with the Enchantress' to transport the two of them to Midgard, where he would once again try to rule the planet, and everyone in it. This time, there were no Avengers to stop him. Nobody knew he had escaped. Thor and Odin would still be thinking he was stuck in the Isle of Silence, while he was actually free, and taking over the planet. They had no way of knowing otherwise. Loki would not fail this time. Of course not. Humans were made to be ruled. They were so easy to rule. How could he fail? He couldn't. He _wouldn't._

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick little peak at Tony and Loki's individual lives, before they cross paths again... hehe. (;  
Next chapter will definitely be more cool, exciting and longer. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: I'm changing around some of the story line from where I was originally going. ****Just so there's no confusion or whatnot, I'm gonna say where in the Marvel story line this story takes place:**  
**Tony has anxiety, just as he does in Iron Man 3. However, there is no Aldrich Killian, his scheme, none of that, and Tony keeps his arc reactor, and his armor. He still has his house, all of that. The only thing he has from Iron Man 3 is anxiety.  
Loki takes place _after_ Thor 2: The Dark World. Having the movie not out yet, I've no idea what fully happens, so I've created my own little version for right now: Loki was put in an Asgardian jail until a proper punishment was thought of. Thor interrupted that by needing Loki's help to save Earth. Once Earth was safe, Loki betrayed Thor, or there was a misunderstanding, something happened, I'll let the movie cover those details, but basically, Thor and Loki battled, and Loki lost. His punishment for "betraying" Thor and the whole New York thing, was the Isle of Silence - which is where the last chapter comes in, and where we continue off from.**

**So, carrying on... ~ c:**

* * *

Once on Midgard, Loki immediately turned to the Enchantress to demand her absence. "Go. My brother will surely learn of the disturbance to be created on this planet. His knowledge of my escape must be put off for as long as possible. You must create a false disturbance for when he comes to investigate what he's sworn to protect."  
"Of course," the Enchantress accepted, as she backed into a ball of green fire, disappearing.  
Having more of his power returning, he attempted to heal himself, again. He had still not had enough power to have his lips back to normal. They weren't injured anymore, though. Just scarred. He would have to fix that again, later.  
"Now then," Loki muttered to himself as he turned around. "It's time for some fu-" He cut himself off, realizing where he was.

**Meanwhile...**

As Tony was unable to sleep, he decided to go wondering about, hoping to find something that could possibly put him to sleep. He ended up standing by the window, staring out into the dark, starry sky as the sun was just beginning to crack on the horizon.  
Suddenly something off caught his eye. He was no longer sure if he was awake or if he was having another nightmare. He didn't know whether or not he should be afraid. He stared at the figure standing on his landing zone of his catwalk, and questioned whether or not the God that was supposed to be facing Asgardian Justice, was in fact standing just outside on his landing zone, with the possibility of wanting to murder him. Sure, Loki had just helped Thor _save _Earth, but that didn't mean Loki was on the good side. What reason could Loki have for visiting Tony if not to get revenge and kill him?  
For some reason, however, Tony didn't feel afraid. He felt... relieved. He could get some closure and his answers about everything that happened, right? Even if he were to die by taking the risk of talking to Loki, he could die in peace. It was a risk he had to take. It was better Loki than nothing, and maybe, just maybe, Tony was wrong about assuming Loki wanted to murder slowly walked up his stairs and down the catwalk until he was standing just a few feet away from the demi-god that had destroyed his city the last time he was on Earth. After what seemed like a year of silence, Tony finally spoke. "I believe I owe you a drink," he offered.  
Loki stared at him, puzzled. It was only the last time that Tony offered Loki a drink, that Loki was out to kill him and take over the world. Why would Tony be so hospitable? If it weren't for referencing Loki's last words, Loki might assume Tony had forgotten just who it was that was standing before him.  
"Well?"  
"Do you not know who I am?" Loki asked.  
"Yeah, you're Thor's brother. The Demi-God. Loki. You tried to rule the world and kill me and my friends. I remember you," Tony nodded.  
"Why is it that after all of the trouble I have caused you, I come before you once again, and all you can do is offer me a drink?"  
"I don't like owing things. I'd prefer to give you that drink and get it over with."  
"Really, Stark?" Loki challenged, trying to pull the truth out.  
"I don't want you to go away, again. Not yet."  
"Are you planning to threaten me?" Loki chuckled, "that did not go so well for you last time."  
"Why would I threaten you? I've waited too long to get the answers that I need. If I have to get them from the guy who destroyed my city and almost killed me and my friends, well, I'll take that over no answers at all."  
"A little desperate, are we?"  
"Do you want the drink or not?" Tony asked as he began walking down to his bar to get a drink for himself.  
"I do not owe you any answers, mortal."  
"I think you do," Tony argued as he turned to face Loki. "You not only come to my planet intending to rule it, but you come back again, I don't know why. I think I deserve a few answers about why and where you came from. I owe you a drink, you owe me a few answers. Seem fair?"  
Loki stared at him. He didn't owe anyone anything, especially some mortal that ruined everything for him. However, as much as Loki did not obey orders, especially from some mortal... giving the Enchantress at least a few minutes to get a distraction ready for Thor seemed wise. Thor was pretty gullible and stupid, but even he would eventually figure out that whatever it was the Enchantress had planned was just a distraction. The Enchantress needed something large enough to keep Thor distracted for as long as possible. Besides, what else was there for Loki to do in the meantime? He was already at Tony's tower, and angering Tony, the Iron Man, within the first few minutes of Loki's arrival did not seem to be overly wise... "free drinks. I suppose can't say no to that... as long as it is a _real_ drink. I do not wish to waste my time with your pathetic mortal beverages."  
"What's my name?"  
Loki stared at Tony, confused as to why he was asking for his own name.  
"My name. Who am I?"  
"Stark?"  
"_Tony_. I am Tony Stark. I am Iron Man. I'm a billionaire. Do you think _I_ would have 'pathetic' alcohol?"  
"Do not forget that I am a god."  
"Do not forget that I Am billionaire," Tony mimicked.  
The corner of Loki's mouth lifted up slightly at Tony's ignorance and arrogance. "Alright then, Tony Stark. Show me what you've got."  
Tony continued making his way down the catwalk, leading Loki into his bar.  
As Tony got two glasses out and set them on the counter, Loki questioned him. "If you drink, will you not forget anything I might tell you? You mortals are weak that way..."  
Tony shook his head as he poured himself more alcohol than he usually gives himself, "I don't know how much I'll want to remember."  
Loki chuckled as he watched Tony pour his drink, "well then," Loki sat down on Tony's couch, making himself comfortable. "I suggest you give yourself a little more than that."  
Tony stared at Loki, not quite sure if he was trying to intimidate him, or if behind his chuckle, it was some genuine advice. Either way, Tony filled his glass to the brim, then poured half a glass for Loki."So, first question," he began as he walked towards Loki with the drinks in hand.  
"Already? You haven't even handed me my drink. I do believe that is more overdue than your questions."  
Tony set Loki's half full glass down on the table in front of him, and sat down on the couch parallel to the couch Loki was sitting on. He opened his mouth to begin his questioning, but couldn't think of any of his questions. They had all slipped his mind. A lot of them had been answered just by the sight of Loki. What happened, was real. More importantly, it was back. The only problem was, this time, Tony couldn't just push everything away and fight. He was desperate for his answers; knowing what happened and how. Now that he finally had his chance, he couldn't think of anything. He was positive that he wouldn't even be able to get the words out.  
"Well?" Loki asked after a while. "What are your questions?"  
"I don't know," Tony mumbled. "I can't think right now. This is too much."  
"So, you call me in here demanding that I owe you answers, then you've got none?"  
"You've already answered them..."  
"What have I answered?"  
"You're real."  
Loki stared at Tony in slight disbelief and confusion. "You wanted to know merely if I were real or not?"  
"No. Well, yes, but not..."  
"Oh, enough," Loki interrupted, standing from his seat. "As you've no questions to ask, I see no reason to waste my time here any longer. I have more important things at hand. You are positive that you've nothing to ask? The next time we meet I may not be so generous as to allow you to question me."  
Tony stared at the wall across the room, completely out of it. Only one thing was going through his head. Loki, the God that came to Earth to destroy and rule, was back.  
Loki nodded, accepting Tony's silence as his answer, and headed for Tony's elevator without another word.  
After a few moments, Tony jumped up, and headed down to his computer. He immediately began searching for any information about Loki that was unknown to him that could possibly be helpful in any way. However, for some reason the internet connection was unbearably slow. "Why is the connection so slow?!" Tony snapped. "Jarvis. What is going on?"  
"It seems that there is somebody or something on the roof, sir."  
Tony let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. Of all possible times for something to go wrong, it had to be the most inconveniencing time. He got up and put on his suit, then flew up to the roof to see who was doing what. He was almost surprised to see whom the figure wondering about, tinkering with things was. Tony hovered in place and raised his hand, locking on Loki as a target.  
Loki looked up towards Tony who had his hand out towards him, ready to attack. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"  
"Since when are you my guest? You left. You're not welcome here anymore."  
"Now, where else do I have to go, Stark?"  
"You're so fond of making people do things for you. Make someone give you a bed for the night."  
"That's what I'm _trying_ to do."  
Tony lowered his hand, and stared at him. "Why here? Why me?"  
"No other reason than because your living space is the nicest. This is what you wanted, is it not? To have the best of everything and have everyone's attention?"  
"Not yours."  
"C'mon, Stark. Surely the man who has everything can help out one which has nothing?"  
"Why would I help you?"  
"If you don't, I will kill you."  
"What makes you think you can kill me? You were defeated -"  
"By a couple of professional assassins, once of which I was easily able to mind control, a soldier with bottled strength, a monster, you; a man in an impressive suit, and a Demi-God. Fighting you one-on-one? I am at an advantage, and you've no one to help to you this time. I can not be defeated."  
Tony landed himself on his roof in front of Loki and opened his helmet so he could have proper eye contact with him. "Why are you even here? What do you want?"  
"I think you should go and grab that drink before you ask things you aren't ready to hear the answer to."  
"Oh, what's the matter? Big bad Demi-God has no problem throwing me out of my own window, but when it comes to telling me why he's back on Earth, suddenly that's too much for me to handle? Spare me your feelings and just try me."  
Loki nodded. "Alright, mortal -"  
"My name isn't 'mortal.'"  
"_Stark_," Loki corrected. "I am here because your planet has yet to be ruled."  
"We have leaders."  
"One mere planet does not need multiple leaders if ruled correctly. I can rule this planet and I can do it right. You people need -"  
"Have you not learned? You can't just come to a planet and decide to take it over. You were already defeated once before. We've done it once, we can defeat you, again."  
"We? Who is this '_we_' you speak of? Your heroes are not around to help you this time. Thor, the only one with a chance of stopping me? Well, he is still dull enough to think I am imprisoned on an isle that is inescapable. Where are your other teammates? Scattered, carrying on with their lives? I have come on a mission that I can and will not fail." Loki crossed his arms over his chest and smirked slightly, rather satisfied about how the conversation was going more in his favor.  
"I can easily get a hold of Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Clint. The five of us can stop you again, even without -" Tony stopped what he was saying when he realized he was challenging Loki, saying he could fight him, again, _and_ win. Tony wasn't entirely sure if he could. Not again. Not in the state he's been in.  
"Why'd you stop?" Loki questioned.  
"Questions," Tony mumbled. Realizing he had more questions to ask and no drink to help him with the answers he was receiving, he began pacing back and fourth along the rooftop, slowly taking in a deep breath to prepare for the next answer. He certainly couldn't go get another drink. Not anymore. Loki didn't need to know just how weak Tony was and how much he depended on alcohol. "What happened? How was all of that possible?"  
"Your planet is far behind in what can and is happening in the universe."  
"So why not try to take over somewhere more advanced?"  
"You say 'take over' like it is a bad thing. I am doing you a favour. You humans should be thanking me, not questioning me. You are destroying each other, just look at yourselves. You're headed towards extinction the way you all live. I can help you. I can save you. All of you."  
"So, how is that you can save the ones that die because of you?"  
"If living is what they truly wished for, they would not have gotten themselves killed."  
"You probably don't know this, but throughout history we have fought for our _freedom_. We don't need you to come in here right when we're all beginning to be free and take that away from us."  
"You are fighting not for what you need, but what you want. You are in need of more of my help than I had realized."  
"We don't need your 'help.' We have another 'God' helping us out, remember?"  
"Thor? He is not helping you. He is but a sad excuse merely for you humans not to worry. If you worry about not being safe, you'll only increase your weaponry and force other realms into thinking you are stronger and more advanced than you truly are. You are too currently weak for them to bother with or declare war upon; you wouldn't want to spoil that image. There are more dangers out there than you realize. Thor is only making you _feel_ better." Loki scoffed, "look at how protective he is right now. I've again run off to rule your planet and Thor has not the slightest idea, nor will he for quite a while. How can he protect you when he knows not what happens on Midgard? He cannot. He can not really protect you mortals. I, however, can protect you and all of your people the way you should be protected."  
"So," Stark said, stopping to face Loki, "having a Demi-God _on_ our planet, ruling or 'protecting' everyone doesn't tell these other realms that we're not weak, but making a few extra weapons does? If we're too weak for war and won't have anyone bothering us, why do we need your protection?"  
"Having me rule you will tell them that they have a God guarding them. They will know not to interfere with Midgard."  
"But Thor doesn't send out that message?"  
"Not when he's in Asgard idly standing by, having no idea what is happening."  
"Why did you come here?" Tony sighed, changing the subject. There was no sense in continuing to argue about the circumstances of Loki taking over Earth. There was no way Loki could have Tony see his point of view, or convince Tony that his ruling was a good thing - for anybody.  
"I have already told you. You mortals don't listen."  
"No. Why did you come _here_. This continent. This country. This state. This city. This tower. Why did you come to _me_?"  
"Merely because it was an easy target. Your tower is gigantic, does not move and I am familiar with it's placement. Do not flatter yourself, Stark."  
"Trust me, Asgardian, you being here is not something I would be flattered about."  
"Is that all, then?" Loki asked, getting annoyed with their pointless conversation that was going no where, fast.  
"Where did you come from? Who else is out there?"  
"I come from Asgard, one of nine realms."  
"What other realms are there?"  
"Alfheim, Hel, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Vanaheim, and... Jotunheim."  
Tony stared at him. He didn't know what to think. What could he think? How was he supposed to take that in? Not only did he know of seven more realms - realms that held life and life threatening aliens - but he knew their names. Any hope Tony had of denying the existence of anything, was gone. He really wished he had taken Loki's word on getting that drink. He needed it. "Is anyone else going to come here?"  
Loki shook his head. "You are too weak for anyone to declare war upon, -"  
"Then why are you?" Tony interrupted before Loki could finish.  
"I am not declaring war, I am merely trying to... assist, your planet."  
"Destroying and murdering is not assisting. Why did you and your people come to Earth in the first place?"  
"Asgard has only been involved with you because Odin robbed Thor of his powers and banished him to a place where he would not die without them, as others may do, as well."  
"Is this the _only_ place Thor wouldn't die without - wait," Tony paused, interrupting himself. "'Like others may do, as well?'" he quoted Loki.  
Loki nodded, "your planet and yours alone is far behind in everything, from knowledge to power and everything in between. It is not significant enough to worry of what may happen if any creature gets banished. You cannot fight back nor would any realm suffer for your planet's population being wiped out if an attack was forced to be made on you if you attempted war. Earth is just a junkyard. Full of things that everyone finds useless, only used for junk or for lone creatures to hide."  
"I thought you said no one would declare war."  
"Banishment is not war. I said that none would declare war upon you, not that you would not get any more visitors."  
"You are terrible at giving answers," Tony growled as he began pacing, again.  
Loki headed for the door, "if that is how you feel, I will be on my way."  
"One more. What do I need to be prepared for?"  
"You need not be prepared for anything. All that need be done by you, is to make me your ruler. Having a God protect you is the greatest protection you could possibly use against anything else out there."  
"Man, you Asgardians are a pain in the ass. You are evil. There is no way you are going to rule Earth. We already have a God protecting us, we don't need another _or_ a replacement." Tony sighed, "Earth may be behind in weaponry, but at least we've got brains. If anything dangerous gets banished here, I can take care of it. If I can't, then Thor will come back to help and take your sorry ass back to Asgard and give you some real justice."  
"Enough!" Loki nearly yelled. "I did not come back to this pitiful planet to be made a fool by some weak mortal. If you would prefer this so called 'protection' from my brother who can not even protect you from myself, that is fine. One mere human disagreeing with me will not stop me, but you _will_ kneel before me and I _will_ rule you. You will see. I no longer have the time to waste to answer these questions of yours. Stay out of my way and try not to ruin my plans, again."  
"Yeah, sure. Where are you going? You know, just so I know where not to go."  
"You should know, genius. Unless you really are the fool I take you for."  
"I'll just stay home then."  
"Will you?"  
"We'll see."  
"That we will." Loki stepped backwards into Tony's elevator, taking it down to the mail floor, leaving.  
"I need a drink," Tony said to himself when he was alone, taking in a deep breath. He flew back down to his bar and grabbed the first bottle he saw. "It's gonna be a long night. Might as well make it a fun one. JARVIS?"  
"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replied.  
"Which bar should I hit up first?"  
"Whichever you haven't been banned from, perhaps?"  
"Which ones are those?"  
"None, sir."  
"Nobody knows how to have fun anymore," Tony mumbled under his breath.  
"Might it be too early for a drink of that size?"  
"I'm just getting a good breakfast to prepare myself for the day."  
"I must remind you that in the morning you have -"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do me a favour and clear my morning?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"And the rest of today."  
"Consider it done."  
"Good." Tony collapsed himself onto the couch where he intended on remaining for the rest of the day and night. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember or forget the conversation he had with Loki, so he would let the alcohol decide for him. He put his feet up on the coffee table and opened his bottle. He stared out the window, watching the sun crack on the horizon as he took the first of many large mouthfuls from his bottle.

* * *

**Alright, I know, _that was so fucking lame and pointless._  
****Yeah, I know it was. Consider this to be just a filler, getting the story started, setting things up kinda thing. The next chapter will definitely get into the story line and will definitely be exciting!  
I'll be posting that as soon as it's finished - and it almost is. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose, so did a grin upon Loki's face. Though it was only mere hours that had passed since he had arrived on Midgard, he intended on unfolding his plans. It was the day that he had been planning for, and he had waited far too long. It had already felt like he had been waiting months on Midgard. He finally had his chance, and his damned brother wasn't around to get in the way. Loki just hoped that the Enchantress would do her job, and do it right. He would hate to see such an evil mind go to waste.  
Loki stared at the street and all of the mortals walking around. He noted that the majority of the males were wearing two different types of things: a black outfit similar to the one he had worn in Germany the last time he was in Midgard, and blue bottoms with many different types of tops.  
He found one man that had a somewhat decent looking outfit on that wasn't completely repelling to look at, as well as a container of some sort on his back, and contemplated using magic to duplicate the outfit on himself. The only problem was, if Loki used his magic, it could possibly catch Heimdall's attention, and Odin would use his magic to send Thor down to Midgard and just like that, everything would be ruined. That couldn't happen. Loki could not take any chances. He had to act as mortal as possible until he needed to use his magic. By then, it would be too late and there would be nothing Thor could do to stop him.  
Having quickly thought up a plan, he removed his helmet and set it out of sight in a dark corner in the alley he was hidden it. He casually walked out out onto the street and caught up to the man and spun him around by his shoulder. "Would you help me?" Loki pleaded, with tears in his eyes. "I was playing 'Avengers' with my son. He dressed up as the Avenger known as Thor, and I am Loki. Something happened and he broke his leg. He can't walk, there is blood everywhere. Please, come help me."  
"Yeah, sure, of course. Where is he?" the foolish, naive man responded, worriedly.  
"Right through here," Loki headed back into the alley with the mortal following him. As soon as they were both hidden inside the shadows, Loki gripped the man's throat and pinned him to the wall. "You foolish mortal."  
"Loki?" the man managed to get out, realizing that the game wasn't a game at all. "Are you going to kill me?"  
"Give me your clothes, mortal, and I will consider sparing your pathetic life."  
"My... my clothes?"  
Loki tightened his grip on the man's throat. "Was I unclear about my request?"  
The man shook his head ever so slightly.  
Loki let go of the man, and the man quickly undressed himself through his trembling hands and handed the clothes to Loki. Before he could ask if he was free to go, Loki demanded his shoes, as well.  
"What... am I supposed to walk in?"  
"I do not care for your insignificant mortal problems. Whether you obey or not, I will get those shoes. I do not want to have to go through the effort of cutting your legs off so that I can get them, but do not make the mistake of thinking that I will not."  
The man stood there, staring at Loki with terrified eyes. He quickly bent down and took his shoes and socks off. Loki grabbed the man by his throat again, and pulled him forward a few feet. "If you tell anyone of my presence in Midgard, I will murder you in ways no one has ever even thought of because it is so terrifyingly gruesome. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes."  
Loki nodded, and threw the man on the ground, quite a few feet away. Though he would be in a fair amount of pain from that, the man got up and ran away, leaving his backpack behind.  
Unfortunately time was not something Loki had much of. He quickly undressed himself out of his armour, and put on his new clothes – a black shirt, blue jeans, and horridly uncomfortable shoes.  
He needed to bring his armour with him. It was necessary. Without magic, he had nothing to carry it in except for that backpack that the mortal ever so kindly left behind, but that wasn't big enough.  
Loki sighed. Since it was almost time for his plans to fall into place, and it was just a small bit of magic, he decided he would cast his magic to make the inside of the bag bigger than the outside. Even if Thor did come to Midgard now, it would still be too late.  
Once he was finished the spell, he put his helmet and armour into the big, and casually left the alley to continue out his plans. There was a place that Loki knew would not be populated, as the place was never populated in Asgard, or any realm. He did not need to visit all of the realms to know that. So that's exactly where he headed, once he figured out just where that was, of course.

**- x - X - x -**

Drinks. Drinks, everywhere. So many different kinds.  
In a matter of hours, Tony had managed to down so much alcohol, and many different types, only passing out a few times. He had been making a line with ten shot glasses, grabbing the nearest bottles and pouring some of the alcohol in shot glasses, each shot glass containing alcohol from a different bottle, few of which were mixed with either juice or soda. One by one, he took the shots, finishing the line of ten in less than a minute. Feeling completely satisfied of himself for finishing the line in so little time, he rewarded himself with another line of shots, this time only consisting of five shots. Again, he finished in seconds.  
He stood up off of his stool, finished with the shots, but fell right back down to the ground, having the effects of the alcohol hitting him hard.  
"Jarvis?" Tony slurred, grabbing onto the counter to pull himself up to his feet. He felt the counter and grabbed his Colantotte bracelets and put them on.  
"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replied.  
"I need you to send out my suit."  
"Going somewhere?"  
"I don't know, yet. I just need my suit."  
"I highly recommend not putting on the suit while you are not sober."  
"Jarvis, I can handle it! Just send out my suit."  
"Yes, sir."  
Within seconds, Tony's suit was scanning his body, and then put itself on him.  
Tony immediately flew straight upwards, smashing through multiple floors and out through the roof. Realizing he was forgetting something very important, he dropped back down to where he was before he took off. He grabbed the bottle with the most alcohol left it, and shot himself back upwards, creating new holes in his floors and roof, not caring the slightest bit.  
When he took off he intended on going somewhere fun and partying, but as he took off and began flying aimlessly around the city looking for somewhere fun, he realized that just flying around in the sky at super sonic speed was fun enough for him (even though he couldn't fly straight), especially since he could stop every so often to hover in place to take a drink from his bottle.  
It was about an hour and some minutes later that his suit was getting rather low on power, so Tony turned off his thrusters, falling thousands of feet. He turned them on for a second every few seconds so he wouldn't hit the ground too hard.  
When he landed, he was in the middle of a dump, standing on top of an old couch that was sticking sideways out of a pile of garbage. He flew himself upwards and hovered in the air, looking for the main road.  
Suddenly, a loud noise which sounded like something breaking was heard. Tony turned around and saw a rather large wall of rock. He flew to the top of it, where a conveyor belt was moving excess garbage to the bottom of the cliff, which was about one hundred feet down. He flew across the dump, headed the opposite way the conveyor belt was moving garbage.  
Soon enough, he found the main road. He fell back down to the ground, intending on walking via foot to save power, which is when he discovered that his bottle was almost empty and he couldn't walk. He ended up tripping over his own feet and falling into a ditch, where he elected to stay to rest for a while.

Eventually, Tony heard someone walking along the road, which woke him up from his nap. He didn't even remember falling asleep.  
"Glad to see you awake, Sir. You are at twenty percent power," Jarvis announced. "I recommend saving your power for flight to get back home."  
Tony made a mental note, but didn't respond. He felt dehydrated. Naturally, he opened his helmet and took a few sips of what he had in his hand - which happened to be his left over alcohol, the absolute perfect thing to drink to get hydrated - and closed his helmet, again.  
Tony sat up in an instant and watched the person's back as they walked away. He tried to get up, but he had somehow managed to injure his foot and he couldn't stand. "Hey!" he called out. He was still slightly slurring – he had slept long enough for the effects of all that alcohol to go down a lot.  
The man jumped, startled, and turned around looking for who had just called out to him.  
"I-I'm in the ditch. Can 'ya give me a hand?" Tony listened to Jarvis' advice, and kept his power for getting home.  
The man slowly approached the ditch until he saw Tony sitting in his suit.  
The man grinned. "What's the matter, Stark? Can't you even work your own suit to get you up? Fly you somewhere?"  
"Hey, I'm asking 'ya nicely. I'm having some, uh, technical difficulties. Can you give me a hand, or what?" Tony extended his hand for the man to take and help him.  
The man put his hands together, giving Tony a round of applause. "I'm sure you think that just because you are a genius, billionaire, have some special armour and keep the world safe that everyone loves you and anyone that sees you in need of help will help you. You are wrong," the man shook his head. "I disapprove of you, Stark. I must say, I rather enjoy the sight of you holding your hand out in need of help, without anyone else around to help you... and I refuse." The man grinned at the sight one more time before walking away again.  
Having need to know why that man disapproved of Tony, he turned his thrusters on, which only sent him flying backwards, sinking into the ditch. Several feet away, he could hear the man laughing. Tony used the hill of the ditch for balance as he brought himself up standing on one foot, then he flew over to the man, and grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and to ensure he didn't get away.  
"Did sliding into that ditch fix your technical difficulties?"  
"Why?" Tony asked. "Why do you disapprove of me? What exactly have I have to earn such disapproval that you wouldn't help me out of a ditch?"  
"Have you no idea who I am?"  
Tony stared at the man. "Look, I meet a lot of people. I'm not good at remembering faces."  
The man stared at him for a moment, before chuckling. "Same old, Stark. Have you been drinking again, or are you just stupid?"  
"Drinking is completely irrelevant... or relevant. That doesn't matter. What is your problem with me?"  
The man stayed silent.  
"Alright. At least tell me this. Where am I?"  
The man looked to his left, towards the dump. "You must be stupid. We're right outside of a junkyard."  
"Well, I know that. What city are we in?"  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Not enough."  
"Let me make this easy on you." The man leaned in towards where Tony's ear would be if he didn't have a helmet on, and whispered, "you will kneel."  
"Hold on a second," Tony slurred, opening his helmet again, somehow able to understand what was happening. "Why are you wearing Earth clothes?"  
Loki frowned at Tony. "To stay low-key, of course. Hadn't I told you that I can't have Thor coming down to ruin my plans?"  
Tony chuckled. "Loki, in low-key." Realizing he was being too silly, he quickly attempted to reclaimed any of his seriousness that he had left in his system, "when are you going to try to take over Earth, again? If I could know so I can keep my schedule emptied, you know, to kick your ass... that'd be great."  
"You're all alone, and having 'technical difficulties?' I see no harm in telling you, but I won't."  
"I won't be out of power next time we meet, I assure you."  
"Out of power, you say? Thank you for that information. Next time we meet, though, will be your funeral, Stark. My plans are unfolding as we speak."  
Tony froze. Late. He was late. Loki's plans were unfolding. How could he fight? He couldn't. Not without power. Tony shut his helmet and spoke quietly, "Jarvis?"  
"How are you feeling, sir?"  
"Call Steve."  
"Yes, sir."  
Tony stared at the photo of Steve's face and the words 'calling...' as he impatiently waited for Steve to pick up his phone.  
"What's the matter, Stark? Frozen with fear? Realization that you can't possibly win?" Loki taunted.  
"What is it, Stark?" Steve asked as he answered the phone.  
Tony let go of Loki and kneeled onto the ground, distancing himself slightly from Loki, hopefully putting him out of hearing range. "Loki is here."  
"Have you been drinking or something? Loki is in Asgard, facing justice."  
"He came back. He has this big plan all sorted out and he's going to try to take over the world, again. I am not kidding, Steve. I'm going to need your help, my suit's almost out of power, I can't take him alone."  
"Where are you?"  
"I don't know."  
"How am I supposed to -"  
"Go to Stark Towers. I'll have Jarvis unlock all of the doors. In one of my cars, it should be my convertible, there will be a suitcase. It contains a portable suit. Drive that car. I'll have Jarvis trace my location and give you directions. Drive fast. Don't hesitate, don't follow the speed limit, there isn't time. When you get here, bring the suitcase with you and find me. Bring me some alcohol for the aftermath." Though no one would have guessed it because of how well Tony was playing it off, having Loki back on Earth, needing to fight him again (with a currently powerless suit) and everything else that was going on in Tony's life was getting to him and he didn't know how else to deal with it than to turn to alcohol. He wouldn't get as drunk as he did earlier, though; he only intended on drinking enough to make him less stressed out and anxious.  
"There's no time for following the law, but there's time for drinking instead of saving the world?"  
"What are you doing, why are you arguing? There's no time to argue this. Just do it." Tony hung up. "Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Did you catch that? I'm going to need you to unlock the doors for Steve, trace my location and give him directions and _don't let him forget a bottle_."  
"Of course, sir."  
"I am not afraid," Tony finally responded to Loki, standing back up and taking his position with his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Sorry about that. Technical difficulties," Tony shrugged, making an excuse for his kneeling down.  
"Foolish mortal." Loki shook his head, then grabbed Tony's hands and took them off of his shoulders. He then headed towards the junkyard.  
Tony tried to follow, but still couldn't walk on his foot, and stumbled over. He managed to catch himself, with one knee and both hands on the ground. "Hey, Loki. C'mere a minute."  
"What now, Stark?"  
"I'm not done with you. I just... Would you mind helping me walk with you?"  
"Now, why would I do that?"  
"Look, I'd follow you if I could. I can't hurt you because I'll lose power. Just, c'mon. Be a good guy for once. Do us both a favour. I can keep talking to you and you can, well, kill me if you want, I have no defense." Tony could not lose Loki, and he really couldn't keep after him by following him when he couldn't walk. He had no choice but to try to get Loki to help him, even if he was suggesting his own death.  
"You mortals are pathetic," Loki sighed. "If you are that eager, I will gladly bring you closer to your death. You can be the first of many to die." He went back and picked Tony up to his feet, and allowed himself to be Tony's balance.  
"Sounds good." Tony opened the front of his helmet so he could see and talk properly. "So, tell me... how am I going to die?" he asked as he hopped along on one foot with one arm around Loki to keep from falling.  
"I am not going to tell you that."  
"Why not? Come on, we're pals, we're buddies, right? We drank together, we bonded. Don't I at least deserve to know how I'm going to die? I thought those drinks meant something."  
Loki rolled his eyes. "We did not even drink. You are a piece of work."  
"I'm a masterpiece, right?"  
"Not what I had in mind."  
"So, my death. Let's talk about that."  
"You said you were not done with me. Is pestering me about your death all you had in mind?"  
"If that didn't work, I'd ask about the other people who will die."  
Loki looked at Tony.  
"Seriously, how did you get that outfit? Did you murder somebody?"  
"No, I merely robbed him of his clothing."  
"How is that staying low-key?"  
"It was either that or killing him. Tell me, Stark, which is less of a crime?"  
"Well... robbing, for sure. How do you know he won't go to the police?"  
Loki grinned, "I threatened him."  
"With?"  
"Killing him."  
"And he thinks you'll be able to track him down?"  
"I am a God. You moronic mortals think I am capable of absurdly great things."  
"Well, here, God is known as some immortal being living in the sky who can do anything."  
"Sorry to ruin your hopes that you'll die as they do, but your fellow humans will die completely different from how you'll die."  
"So I get special treatment, huh?"  
"You seem to like flattering yourself. You need to stop doing that."  
"Well, if I'm dying differently from everyone else, what do you call that?"  
"Revenge."  
"For what? Me having my arm around you? Come on, you know you don't mind it."  
"You ruined my plans."  
"Still upset about that?"  
"You will not ruin these plans," Loki said, rather sure of himself.  
"What if I do?"  
"You won't."  
"If -"  
"There is no 'if,' Stark. There is no way where you come out on top."  
"You know -"  
"Is pestering me really your only purpose or might you possibly have another purpose?"  
"I see. I must really be bothering you. I'll remember this when you feel like talking."  
Loki dragged Tony along with him as he headed towards a fairly long, dark building. It looked abandoned. The door was only hanging on by one hinge, the walls were falling apart and the roof was caving in. As they arrived at the building, Loki kicked the already broken door in. "Welcome home."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"This is the last place you will ever be. This is where you will die and spend eternity."  
"You're killing me, already?"  
"No. First I will make you watch my plans unfold. Then I will make you helplessly watch hundreds of your fellow humans die, then you will die by my own hands, slowly, painfully."  
"So, you're keeping me alive for a while, then?"  
"You are my prisoner, now. Thank you for the glorious idea."  
"Yeah... anytime. So, you get the pleasure of killing me, huh? Do you really think these people are going to respond well to accepting you as their ruler after killing me?"  
Loki stopped walking and stared at Tony, realizing that he may be right. Killing the man who has kept so many safe, may not the most brilliant idea before attempting to be ruler. "Maybe you are a genius, Stark. We're well on our way to becoming ally's." Loki freed himself of Tony's grasp, slightly shoving him away, in the process.  
Tony stumbled backwards onto his injured foot and fell backwards against a wall, which fell on top of him from the impact. "I can see we'll get along greatly," Tony mumbled as he laid beneath the crumbled wall.  
"Now..." Loki said, entering the large, main room of the building, which had lost its roof. "You're in for a show."  
Tony sat himself upright so he could observe what Loki was doing.  
Loki used his magic to create a portal. Moments later, a gigantic frost-like blue being passed through.  
As Tony saw the giant creature, he understood what Loki was doing. Choosing a junkyard where there were no people, an old building with no roof, staying low-key? He was probably using an immense amount of power, and those creatures were giants, and obviously dangerous. There was no doubt that Thor would come down before too much time passed. By then it would be too late. Loki would have brought in too many of these giants, it would be near impossible to stop him.  
"Do you have it?" Loki asked the frost giant.  
The frost giant nodded, and handed a blue object to Loki. As Loki took it in his possession, he began turning blue, himself.  
"Oh... shit..." Tony muttered, trying to slowly and quietly get out from underneath the collapsed wall. He snapped his helmet back closed, "Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Where's the Captain?"  
"He is on his way."  
"E.T.A?"  
"Seven minutes."  
"That won't do. What are the chances of being able to stop Loki?"  
"Not good, sir. Power is at sixteen percent."  
"Son of a -"  
"Where do you think you're going?" Loki asked as he noticed Tony trying to escape.  
"Well, you and your friends look a bit cold so I thought I'd get you guys a nice cup of hot coffee."  
"You are not going anywhere."  
The next thing Tony knew, his legs had been frozen together. He was about to yell at Loki, but the ice was making Tony's foot feel a lot better. He sighed. "Thank you!"  
Loki cocked his head to the side and stared at Tony for a second, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the frost giant. "Go. Get to Stark Towers. Destroy it. If you see the Enchantress, stay away from her. Stay as far away from her as possible. I would rather see you laying in a pool of your own water than be near her. Do you understand?"  
The frost giant nodded, and began heading out to find Stark Towers. Tony tried moving, but couldn't. "Jarvis? Can I escape this?"  
"I highly doubt it, sir. I wouldn't even attempt it. If you lose power, you are as good as dead. Keep your suit on as long as you can."  
Tony groaned, but turned his attention back to Loki. "So, you've got your little friend, you have your icy toy, and the Enchantress. What more do you need?"  
"Lots!"  
"Who is this Enchantress anyway?"  
"Do not ask me that."  
"Who do I ask then? The Enchantress? Is she enchanting? Want her all to yourself, huh?"  
Loki looked over his shoulder at Tony. "No. You need not the knowledge of who she is."  
"Well, you need not the knowledge of my wrath. Stop what you're doing."  
"Or what?"  
Suddenly, another wall collapsing could be heard. And another. And another. Along with the rest of the ceiling and all other standing structures. "Incoming, sir," Jarvis warned, moments before Tony's car came crashing into the room that Tony and Loki were in.  
The door opened, and Steve stepped out. "I hope you don't mind, Loki, but I brought you a present." He tossed what looked to be the arm of the frost giant at Loki's feet.  
Loki turned and angrily faced Tony, who simply shrugged, and put his helmet back up. "Rogers. What took so long?"  
"Had to find your alcohol." Steve shook his head and tossed Tony the bottle, who easily caught it.  
"Finally.. A use," Tony muttered quietly enough for Steve not to hear.  
Steve grabbed his shield from Tony's car and stood defensively in front of Loki. "Tony, your case is in the back seat."  
"Little tied up, Cap'," Tony rolled his eyes and opened his bottle, taking a mouthful.  
Noticing that Tony had been partially frozen, Steve couldn't help but take this as an opportunity. "How's it feel to be an Ironsicle?"  
"How long have you been waiting to get back for that?"  
"Well, isn't this just sweet? Shall I leave you two alone to take shots at each other instead of I?" Loki said, retreating.  
"You're not going anywhere, Loki."  
"A soldier, once again, ruining my plans. This man of iron, happy with his bottle, taking shots, and what do I have? Yes, my melted ally, thank you. I think it's time the tables turn. I get the glory now." Loki aimed to blast Steve with ice, but Steve quickly put his shield up, reflecting the blast of ice towards Tony. Loki and Steve immediately turned their attention to Tony, whom had been frozen with his bottle upon his lips. Loki and Steve then looked at each other, shrugging off Tony's frozen position, as it was nothing new. Steve immediately used his shield to knock the blue object out of Loki's hands, turning him back to normal. Loki growled in response, and used his magic to summon his scepter, which he immediately began trying to blast or hit Steve with.  
When Steve had a chance, he threw his shield at Tony, breaking the ice around his legs. Tony snapped his helmet shut, breaking apart the ice and bottle from his face. He used his thrusters to fly through the windshield of his car, and out the back window, without grabbing his case. He flew back in through the back window, hitting his head off of the back of the front seat, and managed to do a flip of sorts, landing with his feet through the windshield with his head resting on the front seat, and the top of the car broken off.  
"Sir, your suit is at eight percent power," Jarvis informed Tony. "If possible, I highly recommend saving your power, and walking when you can."  
Tony tried to reply, but with his groaning and slurring together, he wasn't understandable.  
"Stark! Get up and grab your suit!" Steve yelled from the corner, where he was retrieving his shield.  
Loki was right on his tail, and grabbed Steve by his throat the second he turned around. "Soldier, tell me. What is it like? You are without doubt the most honourable on the team, yet you make a bigger mistake than any other would. Coming here alone, giving your only teammate enough alcohol to turn him useless... Grave mistake, soldier. You've brought the both of you to your deaths."  
"We will die, but not by your hands, not here, and not today. _Stark_!" Steve looked over to Tony for help, but Tony had passed out.  
Loki laughed, and shot a blast from his scepter towards Tony's car, sending it and Tony flying.  
Steve took Loki's laughter to be an opportunity, and punched him in the face with everything he had. Loki immediately fell onto the ground from the impact, giving Steve time to run after Tony, whom had been thrown onto an active conveyor belt. "I should be letting you die for this," Steve muttered to himself as he ran beside the conveyor belt, chasing after Tony.  
"Sir, the suit is dying. I insist that you wake up. Finding safety is highly recommended." Jarvis announced, just before opened the suit, releasing Tony. Fortunately, Jarvis was able to wake Tony up, however Tony was in no physical condition to get up and run off to safety, nor did he feel like moving. To make matters worse for Tony, his rescue was put on hold as Loki regained possession of the Casket of Ancient Winters, turning himself into his frost giant form, and froze Steve. Continuing out his master plan, he used his magic to save Tony, _just_ in time, as his suit fell off the edge.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Tony flailed as he came to his senses, unappreciative of being transported via magic. "What is happening here?"  
"I am saving your life, is all. There is no need -"  
A loud booming was suddenly heard throughout the sky, interrupting and completely ruining all of Loki's plans. The countdown begun. Loki had no more than a minute. Hurrying, he used his scepter on Tony, to make him fall in love. "Now then, Stark. Show enough heart to give your lover a hand. Unfreeze him." Loki immediately demanded of Tony.  
"Yes dear," Tony responded before picking up Steve's shield and throwing it at him, shattering the ice around him.  
"Thor is coming. Make sure he believes that I am here for good. He will not believe my word, but he will not deny the word of a fellow teammate and friend."  
"Yeah, no problem, anything for you."  
"Stark?" Steve asked as he cautiously approached the pair. "You can't seriously say- ?"  
"Look, Steve. This wasn't supposed to happen. Loki and I... well, I.. I'm in love with him. People change and deserve second chances, he's one of them."  
"What did you do to him?" Steve accused Loki, who held his hands up innocently in response.  
"He didn't do anything to me," Tony defended. "He came back here to visit me but he was seen by a reporter, so we had to play out the whole villain thing so no one would know. Come on, 'Tony Stark's affair with evil god?' That won't play out well."  
"You've gotta be kidding."  
"Please, just don't -"  
"I don't want any part of this," Steve shook his head, backing away. "Whatever is going on here... leave me out of it. I'll ask Bruce if he's able to tell if you're brainwashed, but that's it. I want no part of this. Leave me out of it." With that, he picked up his shield and walked away, heading home.  
"Thor is coming," Loki warned Tony, sighing.  
No more than a second later, Thor and his hammer slammed into the Earth in front of Tony and Loki. "Loki!" Thor nearly yelled, quite obviously pissed off.  
"Brother," Loki greeted bitterfully, before looking at Tony, waiting for him to play out his role...

* * *

** ! o:  
Well, as promised... this is (hopefully) more exciting, and longer! c:  
I just don't wanna put _too_ much in one chapter. This is already 5, 300+ words and has a fair bit going on. The next chapter should (hopefully) be up sometime within the next week, though. Just gotta get some time and ideas.  
In the mean time... Review? [: x  
**


End file.
